Simple
by SiStAz4EvA
Summary: Is it possible to have a "simple" life? Janet and Eddie face struggle as they try to conceive, but they know they'll always have their friends for support. Set 4 years after finale. Drama? Oh yes! Rating Change!
1. Prolouge

October Road

**October Road...Simple... **

_The sun beamed through a small number of clouds on a very hot summer afternoon It was easy to see a few birds flying overhead in a circular pattern, their loud chirps were hard to hear against all the laughing and splashing going on in a backyard below. _

_A tall man with a nice build, probably in his late thirties, was about to run down a very large blowup slide. Grinning fiercely, his determination noticeable, he charged for the entrance, which to probably anyone else was not the type of slide a man his age should be sliding down, clearly, this slide was for the young ones. However, it was clear that this particular man didn't let that bother him. _

_As he jumped in the air and came crashing down with a loud amount of laughter, two young ones, a girl and a boy stared at him in amazement. When he landed, they ran over to him with two big smiles, almost too big for their faces. _

"_Daddy, do it again!" The boy yelled as he stood their watching him get up, his hands covering his mouth, all excited. _

"_I don't think so bud; mommy will get mad at daddy if he does that again."_

"_No she won't, I promise!" The girl explained, her brown curls bouncing as she walked over to her father._

"_Daddy, I wanna go in the pool!" The boy told him, "Please?" A decent size baby pool came into view suddenly, a good amount of water inside. _

"_Okay, go ahead buddy, I'll sit with mommy and watch you." _

_He didn't even answer, already running the short distance to the pool, the girl not too far behind. _

_As the man sat down on his chair, he winced. _

"_You know, I'm not gonna rub your back for you later, I told you not to go down that thing." _

"_I'm sorry, isn't that the purpose of a slide, to slide down it?" _

"_We got it for the kids, Ryan won't even set foot on it." _

"_Julie will!" The man protested. _

"_Yes, but Julie is older, and besides, she doesn't go on unless your holding her hand or on your lap." _

"_That's the whole point of me going on it then, to show them not to be afraid." _

_The woman considered this as she looked down at the newborn in her arms, sound asleep. "Yeah, I guess you're right."_

_The man nodded his head in satisfaction. "How's our little man?"_

"_Good, I just gave him a bottle; he fell asleep a few minutes ago."_

_He pulled his chair closer, eyes never leaving the sleeping baby, he looked so peaceful._

"_He looks just like his daddy, you know." She awed unexpectedly. _

"_No he doesn't he looks like you, he has your face." _

"_Oh I beg to differ," she began, but was interrupted by a sweet kiss. "What was that for?" _

"_I don't know." He replied with a shrug, a bright grin flashing. _

"_Well you better know, because Conner doesn't like it when his daddy kisses his mommy without a reason." _

"_Well Con, you better tell your mommy that I kissed her because I can." He whispered to the baby._

_The woman smiled slightly, looking over to her other two children playing in the pool, and she thought back to years earlier, when life wasn't always so simple._

"_Thank you…" the woman said barely above a whisper. _

"_For what Janet?"_

"_For everything you've given me." The man smiled._

"_You're wel—" _

"Well good morning handsome, that must have been one good dream."

"Oh yeah, how would you know?"

"Well because, as you're wife, it's important for me to know you're emotions, and well…I'm sorry to report that while you were sleeping you couldn't take that goofy grin off your face." She pointed to his mouth, her wedding band dancing in the light from the window.

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yep." She stated matter-of-factly as she leaned in to kiss him.

For some reason, Eddie decided not to tell Janet about the dream…he found comfort in keeping it to himself, it was after all just a dream, a dream that really did seem real.

Little did he know that in two days he would find Janet on the bathroom floor in the middle of the night, clutching a pink strip in her hands, crying tears of joy.

Little did he realize that Janet's grandparents would soon pass away, leaving them both enough money to move into a new four-bedroom house. Eddie would get to work right away, painting the room closest to the master bedroom a pale yellow.

Eddie realized how much he wanted to be that family man right then. He wanted Janet to have everything she ever wanted, because everyone deserved to have their fairy tale ending, even the captain of the football team and the local barkeep.

So was it possible for a dream to actually become reality? Is it really true that when one door closes, two others open? Is it possible to gain everything you ever wanted and more? These questions always hung in the air for Eddie, until Janet showed him the real meaning of love, and life.

Things would become simple in time, being simple or having a simple life is actually not simple at all, because it takes time and struggle to have everything eventually become easy, like so much else, nothing is ever certain.

Eddie would soon learn that anything and everything, even what seems like a corny dream, could actually exist, even for a person like him.

**Thanks for Reading :D Feedback please? **


	2. The Price of Baked Goods

A/N: Originally, this story was supposed to be a one shot, but I've had these reoccurring dreams about it, (ironic right

**A/N:** Originally, this story was supposed to be a one shot, but I've had these reoccurring dreams about it, (ironic right?) so I've decided to continue, sorry it took me so long to figure that out, but bare with me, I have a feeling this will turn out to be great.

IMPORTANT Background: I have decided to backtrack from the prologue, so this will be a few months earlier. Eddie and Janet have been married for 3 years now, and they have been trying to have a baby for the last year and a half. The Rooster/Rory thing never happened, however Eddie's beating did. That's all I need to include right now, I promise things will clear up as you read. Thank you! :D

**October Road…Simple…Chapter 2…The Price of Baked Goods…**

_**4 months earlier…**_

Eddie opened the door with his key, welcomed by the sweet smell of chocolate. As he stepped into the foyer, he could see Janet stirring something on the stove.

_Chocolate? This can't be good…_Eddie thought.

Janet usually went baking crazy when she was upset, as much as he loved her muffins, cookies, brownies and other assorted baked goods, he did not particularly care for everything else that was apparent to come with them.

He strolled over as quietly as possible, already noticing the blueberry muffins fresh on the counter.

Eddie then wrapped his strong arms over the small of her waist, Janet didn't seem bothered, she must have heard him come in.

"Hey there pretty girl, bad day?" He whispered into her right ear, kissing the side of her neck.

"It was fine.." she replied, distress in her voice. Eddie knew that voice well. He moved to turn her around, but she hesitated.

"Janet.." he spoke softly, "Tell me what happened."

She turned, it was only then that he noticed the redness and puffiness in her eyes, she had been crying, and by the looks of it, it wasn't that long ago.

"Oh Janet.." She covered her face, shaking her head when he tried to touch her. He pulled her into a hug, her arms hard against his chest, but after a moment, Janet let her arms hang loose, wrapping them around him tight.

She sobbed for a long time, Eddie stood there stroking her back, breathing in her beautiful scent.

When she finally stopped crying, she looked up at him, he flashed her a grin, she tried to return giving him a vulnerable watery smile.

"I think we need to talk." Eddie whispered.

Janet only nodded. He took her hand and they walked over to the couch…Eddie made sure to shut the stove off as they left the kitchen.

For a moment, the just sat there. Janet looking straight ahead, Eddie watching her intently, still holding her hand.

"Whatever it is Janet please—"

"I just had a really bad day, and seeing you there just now, knowing I would have to tell you, I just…" She trailed off, unable to think of the right word.

"It's okay—"

"No it's not! There is something wrong with me, I know it, the doctor said—"

"The doctor? Oh god Janet, your appointment, oh my god…I'm so—"

She held up her hand, "I called, Nick answered, he said you were busy putting in the last of the windows, I just went."

"I'm so sorry Janet, I completely lost track of time, I just, we were so busy, so busy, god I feel awful. I forgot. If I had known—"

"Eddie, don't you beat yourself up, it's okay."

"No, no it's not, you needed me there with you today, I know you did, judging by the bakery that has found its way into our house." He responded, motioning towards the kitchen.

Janet nodded, "I just thought today was gonna be it." She admitted, cradling her stomach, she looked so sad, it broke Eddie's heart.

"I know sweetie, I did too."

"But when you forgot, I don't know, I couldn't help but think—"

"No. No Janet, god I had that I put that thought in your head, you should know by now that I want a baby as much as you do…nothing could make me happier."

A stray tear rolled down her cheek, Eddie gently wiped it away. "Come here." He motioned for her to get closer to him. "I love you, we will do this, I can feel it, just another minor setback okay, we will get there, whatever it takes."

Janet nodded against his already wet chest, "I'm supposed to be happy right now, you know? Nick and Hannah are engaged, Matt's rotting away in jail, the Big Cat's gone, I have you…you're with me, I just I want this so bad Eddie, so so bad it hurts."

Eddie didn't have to say anything, he just held her. He already knew that someday soon they would get their happy lives, even if Janet didn't yet. But the best things in life were always things you had to wait for.


	3. You'll Find A Way

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed! You guys rock!!

**Simple…Chapter 3…You'll Find A Way…**

After a nice quiet dinner, some conversation, a sappy movie and a much needed bag of cheese puffs, Janet and Eddie were laying in bed, wrapped in each others' arms. Janet still wide awake, her head on his chest.

She could tell he was drifting off. His breaths becoming slow and easy, her arm sprawled loosely over his stomach, she had her eyes closed, savoring his peacefulness.

She hated doing this to him, she hated to see him so heartbroken for her, but each disappointment kept coming.

Sure he was asleep, she spoke softly, and she knew that sometimes a person sleeping could still hear, but she took the risk, just wanting to really talk to him. "Remember this morning? I was so excited, I made you a great breakfast, and I had a huge appetite, this may sound silly now, but I thought I was eating for two, you know? I mean I've been throwing up in the mornings. When I went to the doctor, and he put that gel stuff on me, and I didn't see anything on the machine, my stomach just blank, I went hysterical…I _really _thought today was it Eddie, I just had this…gut feeling that today I was gonna tell you we were pregnant. I've envisioned it so many times," she signed, "I want to give you a baby Eddie, and today when it didn't happen again, I broke down…I know I could be pregnant already if we started on the fertility treatments, but I just can't. I know, I'm being stubborn, but there's something about it being all natural that makes it that much more special, plus the fact that those meds are way too expensive, I just can't do it. My grands don't believe in those types of things, and I just can't go against their wishes, I just I want it to be just us, I want us to be able to say that we did it on our own."

She stopped for a moment, considering everything she just said, then continued on, "I promise you though, if it doesn't happen soon, I will give it a try, the doctor gave me a card today of a specialist we could possibly go to, and if we end up there, I need you to come with me."

She lay there for a long time, rubbing his soft skin, pondering over her next words to say…"I want to know what it feels like you know? I want to watch my stomach grow, I want to feel it kick, I want to see the look on your face when it kicks you, I want…everyone says that when you get pregnant, you 'glow' I wanna experience that…I promise you I won't complain, the wacky food cravings, the morning sickness, the swollen ankles, none of it, I just want it to happen." She explained. She sat up a little and looked at his face; he seemed completely out of it now.

"You've given and shown me so much Eddie, so much, and I just, I feel like this is my fault, like there is something wrong with me, you know I haven't had an alcohol in like six months? I'm trying so hard…I just want to give you this one thing…you've given me so many things Eddie, I now have that inner confidence I never thought I would have, the belief that I am beautiful, my very first orgasm…this life here and now, the real, true meaning of love, you've given me all of that. I want to watch you teach our son to play football, or protect our daughter from all of the bad boys, you'll be an amazing father, I know you will. Look at all of those years with Sam, before we found out Nick was his father; you were always there for him. You deserve that now, and I just want to give it to you…I love you so much."

She paused once more, I want to be happy, so so happy, like that day you proposed…remember? At Sully's on New Years, in front of all of our friends…I loved that you know, I never expected it that night…Or the day of our wedding, our small intimate wedding in Providence, my grands with us, the guys and Hannah, Sully, everyone that we care about…I feel that the day we get pregnant will be as special as those days, at least I hope so."

"Well you should get some sleep," She laughed to herself, sitting up slightly to peck his lips. "I love you."

What she didn't realize was that Eddie heard pretty much every word. "I love you too pretty girl." He whispered long after she fell asleep.

_Next Morning…_

Eddie decided to be ambitious. He got up early and let Janet sleep in, cooking her some pancakes and bacon. Just as he was about finished, he heard movement in the bedroom.

Janet repeated his actions from the evening before, wrapping her arms around him tight. However, Eddie did not hear her like she heard him.

"Jeez! You trying to scare me to death!"

She burst out laughing, "I'm sorry baby...you didn't like that?"

He turned around suddenly, "Now, now...I never said that." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. "Good morning, sunshine." He said sexily.

"Thanks for last night, Eddie, I'm sorry I was so—"

"Not another word, you don't have to apologize, that's what I'm here for, 'for better or worse' remember?"

She did, she remembered that very well. "Okay…" she sounded unsure.

"Hey, you've had me for a long time now, you should know I'm not going anywhere by now, that I will help you with anything that comes along."

"I do, I do know that."

"Good, now if you'd sit down, because breakfast is served."

"Breakfast? I'm impressed."

He smiled in response, following her over to the table so they could eat.

_Later…_

Hannah and Janet were at the local grocery store, browsing for something to eat for their weekly dinner that evening. It became sort of a ritual, Nick, Hannah, Janet and Sam would all get together once a week to have dinner, they started off as double dates and have just been doing them ever since.

"So I'm thinking steak." Hannah chimed in suddenly as they rolled down the meat aisle.

"Sounds good, we haven't had that together in a while…" Janet agreed.

"And you can make—" Hannah started.

"My twice-baked potatoes with bacon and cheese?" Janet already knew what Hannah was thinking. "We can also make a fresh salad. What about dessert?"

"Ice cream? It's march, seems to be getting warmer out."

"Sure we'll have a make-your-own sundae thing, the guys will love that."

"Great! Okay, so I'll go get the salad and steak stuff, you have the supplies for the potatoes at home right?"

"Right. Okay, I'll go get the toppings and ice cream." Janet added.

"K, I'll meet you at check-out."

They went their separate ways, Janet reaching the candy aisle, a young woman holding a toddler the only ones there.

"Emma," the woman whispered, "calm down sweetie."

Janet did her best not to pay attention, but she couldn't keep her eyes off the girl. The girl did seem a bit fussy, trying to reach for the candy. The woman noticed Janet a few seconds later.

"She loves colors, so whenever we go to get candy, I have to hold her, ever since she started walking she can't stop touching anything…you know how kids are…"

Janet just nodded; _do I know how kids are? _She thought. "Right, they want anything they get their hands on."

"Exactly, do you have kids?"

"No, not yet." Janet replied, unable to think of anything to say, "I'm Janet."

"Jackie, this is Emma, nice to meet you."

"You too. Do you live around here? I've never seen you before, small town…you know."

"Yeah, actually, I just moved here 3 weeks ago, I really love it hear, it's got some sort of calmness about it."

"Right, be careful, once you get used to it, you can't ever leave...but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Thanks for the tip, I just bought a house on Gelson, nice place, very homey, I could tell it was lived in, I love it, it's exactly what I was looking for."

"You wouldn't happen to be living on 32 Gelson?"

"Yeah, you know it?"

"My husband used to live there before we were married, his friend just sold the house, him and his fiancé wanted a change of pace, we never thought he would sell it, but he did…" Phil did finally get out of the house; he wanted to create new memories with Pizza Girl so he had his mind set on selling the place he called his life for six years straight. It was a big step, but he had a lot of support along the way.

"Wow, how ironic, I guess it really is a small town."

"That it is—"

"Janet! There you are, I thought we were gonna meet at check-out…" Hannah came towards them.

"Oh sorry, I lost track of time, I haven't even gotten anything yet, sorry, um, this is Jackie and her daughter Emma, we were talking."

Hannah looked back and forth between them, "Oh, hi, I'm Hannah."

"Nice to meet you." Jackie greeted, holding out her free hand.

"She moved into 32 Gelson."

"Really? How interesting."

"Yeah," Jackie agreed, "it's strange, hey, um, do you know any good window places around here? I accidentally broke my bedroom window yesterday, and I need—"

Both girls burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry did I say something funny?"

Janet replied, "We told him to fix that window ages ago, yeah, we know a guy, my husband actually, him and her fiancé" she pointed to Hannah, "own the only window place in town."

"Wow, that's so strange…can you possibly show me where it is?"

"Sure. We just have to finish up here, can we meet you at check-out?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks so much."

"No problem, see you in a few."

Hannah and Janet walked away after getting the toppings, both smiles on their faces. "She seems nice." Hannah stated, as they got the last of the groceries.

"She does, her daughter is adorable."

"Janet…" Hannah started; Janet always felt that ping in her gut when she saw kids...Hannah should have known.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"Hey, maybe we should invite her to dinner?" Hannah suggested.

"You don't think that would be kind of awkward? It's gonna be weird enough with Ikey there already, why is he coming anyway?"

"Nick owed him a favor or something."

"Ahh…" Janet shrugged, "I don't know maybe."

The girls met Jackie at check-out, loaded there cars, and led the way to Best Friend Windows.

"So this is it," Janet said as they started walking toward the entrance, "their pride and joy."

"Best Friend Windows? Charming." Jackie smirked.

"They picked out the name when they were kids, just kinda stuck." Hannah explained.

"Well that explains it," Jackie answered as they walked in.

"There's our girls, how was shopping?" Nick said not noticing Jackie and Emma yet, "I didn't know you guys were gonna stop here."

"Well we weren't, but we ran into someone in need of your services at the market." Hannah replied, giving him a peck.

"Nick, this is our new friend Jackie, she needs a repair."

"I love it! You guys giving us business."

Eddie walked in from the store room, his surprised expression noticeable as he noticed the girls.

"Hey there ladies, what brings you guys to the shop?"

"We've got a friend here with window trouble, Eddie, this is Jackie." Janet introduced.

"Hello, what can we do for you?"

"Well, my bedroom window is messed up, it won't close all the way, it just needs to be fixed."

"Okay, easy enough," Nick replied, "We can take care of that soon if you'd like, where do you live?"

"I just moved into 32 Gelson."

Nick started laughing, "Eddie! I told you we had to fix that!"

"Shut up Nicky, we will take care of that free of charge, partially since that is my fault, when we were taking the air conditioner out—uh, never mind…that's a one person job, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," Jackie tried her hardest not to laugh, "Eddie right?"

"Yep, so are you up for me doing that now? It's not a problem."

"Um, sure, I have to put away these groceries anyway."

"Okay great," Eddie looked over at Emma, his eyes softening as he looked at Janet. "Your daughter is cute."

Jackie smiled genuinely, "Thank you."

"So I'll just grab my toolbox and if you want I'll just meet you at your house." He suggested, pointing to the back.

"Sure. I'll see you soon then."

"Um, Janet, I'll be home for dinner afterwards

—"

"We are eating at Hannah's tonight remember?"

"Oh, right, okay, so I'll see you in a little while," Eddie said, kissing her softly.

Jackie, Hannah and Janet walked out a few minutes later.

"They seem nice." Jackie said, "Thanks so much again, I'm glad I ran into you Janet.."

"Anytime, I'm all for helping out." Janet said, "You seem to have a lot of groceries, we can help you put them away, if you want, I mean."

"Oh, no that's okay; you guys have helped out way more than you need to…" Jackie seemed unsure.

"Nonsense, you seem to have your hands full with that little one right here." Hannah waved to Emma, she giggled softly.

"Okay sure, I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not," Hannah said, "Oh shoot Sam—"

"Isn't Nick getting him off the bus?"

"No, no he is going to the doctor with the Commander after work, I have to go home."

"Oh, that's okay, I guess I'll see you around then Hannah," Jackie said. "It's nice to meet all these nice people so soon."

"You too, see you soon." Hannah said, then turned to Janet, "I'll put the groceries away, wait for Sam and then start dinner okay? See you later."

"Sure Hannah, see ya."

Jackie and Janet arrived at 32 Gelson a few minutes later, Janet helped unload as Jackie settled Emma in her play pen.

"She really is cute, her blonde curly hair is adorable, she'll be a heartbreaker that one." Janet broke the silence.

"Yeah," she laughed, "I get that a lot."

Janet smiled, "How old is she?"

"She just turned two in January, she got big so fast."

"I bet." Janet looked to the floor, obviously uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"You didn't do anything…it's just, you know, a touchy subject…"

Jackie nodded, "You don't have to explain, I get it."

Janet nodded, was she going to confide in a total stranger, Hannah was always her supporter, but ever since she got engaged conversations were shifted. "Well, we've been trying for a while now…you know, it's hard."

"Yeah, it is, I found out I was pregnant after the divorce, he only sees Emma a few times a year, but it's worth it once it happens, I promise, it's the best thing in the world."

Janet smiled, "I just hope it doesn't tear us apart."

"I just met you, and your husband, but judging by the way he looks at you, he adores you, it's just, there's something there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were friends first right?"

"Many years, yeah."

"You've got that connection, my ex and I never had that, maybe I thought we did at one time, but really it just wasn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

She waved her off, "Nate just wanted different things, I wanted a family, he wanted a career, I guess we both got what we wanted."

Janet nodded, "I guess so."

"You will too, you'll get there, if it's really something you want, you'll find a way."

"You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"I just met you, and it feels like I've known you forever…" Janet shook her head.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

**A/N**: So what do you guys think of Jackie, she sort of just came to me, anyone wanna guess what's gonna happen next? She will be a big par of the story, in case your wondering…Thanks for reading! :D


	4. I Hope So

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers again, my ideas just keep coming

**A/N:** Thanks to the reviewers again, my ideas just keep coming! :D I just realized I messed up the chapters so we'll just keep it as is, cause I counted the prologue as chapter one, but rather than spread confusion, it's gonna stay the way it is. Okay, just so you know, yes, I noticed that.

And, I did not see the shout out on the message board, I did look for it though, but thank you anyway!

**Simple…Chapter 4…I Hope So**…

"Oh, come on you have an amazing body, why not show it off?" Hannah encouraged as Jackie skimmed through her closet that evening, after she was 'forced' to come to dinner.

Janet and Hannah said it would be a great way to 'cut loose' for just one night, because they both learned later that Jackie being a single mother and all, didn't really have much of a social life…they wanted to cancel dinner and take her to Sully's for a Girls Night Out, but Jackie refused to 'ruin their ritual' so instead she gave in and came to dinner.

"Why should I have to dress-up, Janet, you're married, Hannah you're getting married, I have no one to impress, it's just dinner.

They both looked at the ceiling, not saying a word.

"No! No, no no way! I don't even know the guy!" Jackie was referring to Ikey, who was coming to dinner as well. She learned about him briefly, just that he was best friends with the guys who also included Owen and Phil, who she would meet soon.

"Oh, don't worry about it; he doesn't even know you're gonna be here, he just thinks he's being included in one of Janet's famous meals."

"Stop it Hannah."

"Don't be modest, you know you can cook."

"Yeah, yeah." Janet rolled her eyes.

"How about this?" Hannah revealed a very conservative medium-length purple dress.

"I would feel stupid if I was the only one dressed up, it's just a small dinner at home, there is no need to go overboard."

"You're right." Janet answered.

"I am? I mean, yes, I am, so sorry Hannah, I will be the girl I am and wear my jeans and nice blouse."

"Fine, fine, Ikey's not too keen on the fancy types anyway."

"Ugh! You are not setting me up with Ikey…no, I have other important things to focus on, like Emma, and finding a decent job."

Jackie was a photographer, but she wanted to find a more stable job, she knew she would be in this town a very long time, she already loved it here, Janet was right, you just can't leave once you get to the Ridge.

"But I mean, think about it, Jackie and Ikey, it even _sounds_ cute." Hannah said honestly, proud of herself.

Jackie put her hand up. "You said he doesn't even know I'm coming, I can't just—"

"Just give him a chance, all right, he really is a nice guy." Hannah interrupted.

"Fine," she signed, "Okay, I will."

_Later…_

"Hey there pretty girl, did I ever tell you that you look so beautiful when you're busy cooking." Eddie whispered lowly as he helped Janet chop up some vegetables.

"Eddie, stop it…this is not our house, get those dirty thoughts out of your mind. I have a dinner to finish."

"What? I can't tell my wife she's beautiful, I didn't even use a dirty word, I can if that's what you want—"

"Eddie, we are not gonna have a 'quickie' in Hannah's house _again_…twelve times is enough."

"Thirteen." Eddie smiled mischievously. "I hate that you know me so well."

"No you don't." She stated firmly.

"I know." He bent down and kissed her, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Nick went and answered it, Ikey walked in, clean-shaven, and wearing some nice smelling cologne.

"Hey man, you clean up nice."

"You too man, is that a tie?" Ikey pointed, "I can only imagine what's gonna happen when you and Hannah Jane get hitched."

"Shut up."

"Nice of you to be on time for once Ikey." Sam said as he made is way towards the door.

"When did you teach your son to be a smart ass?" Ikey whispered into Nick's ear.

"He is mine after all." Nick smirked, giving Sam a high five. Nick moved into Hannah's house almost two years ago, about six months before they announced their engagement to the public. Nick fit in right away.

"Hey Ike, nice of you to show up, what goes on?"

"Nothin' much Ed, how late am I?"

"Janet's not even done with dinner yet."

"Okay—" he looked in the direction of Jackie, who was laughing pretty hard with Hannah on the couch, a half-full wine glass in hand. "Who's the girl?" He seemed particularly interested.

Eddie waved for him to come over. "Ikey, this is our new friend, Jackie. Jackie, this is my messed up buddy Ikey."

Jackie stood up, "Hi," she held out her hand, and he shook it. "I'm curious, do you like the name Ikey?"

He laughed lightly and shrugged, "Eh, I don't mind it, better than David."

"David's not so bad, really."

"Yeah, I guess not."

All of the others looked at each other, except for Janet who was still in the kitchen; _did he just say it's not that bad?! _They all thought. It was well known in the Ridge that Ikey hated his first name, but the fact that he just agreed, really meant something to all of them.

Janet walked in then, "Dinner's almost ready guys, Eddie are the steaks done?"

"Yeah, I left them outside by the grill; I'll go get 'em." Eddie left the room.

Janet looked around, obviously confused, "Did I miss something?"

"What? Uh, no, we were just talking." Ikey covered, his nervousness obvious to everyone around him.

"Okay then…" Janet walked back into the kitchen hiding her knowing smile to everyone else.

Eddie walked in with the steaks a few moments later. "She seems genuine, I like her."

Janet smiled, "I do too, I have a feeling we'll be good friends." She predicted, "We seem to have a lot in common."

"Good, Hannah seems to like her too."

"Yeah, she does." Janet agreed. "Thank you for fixing her window on such short notice."

"No big deal, that was my fault anyway." Janet nodded. "Ikey seems to like her too." Eddie countered, looking over at him.

"Yeah." Janet flashed a grin.

"I miss your smile; it's been hiding the last few months."

She softened, unable to look at him, "Eddie, not now okay, later…I promise."

But she didn't know, she didn't know he heard everything she said the night before, she didn't have to say anything, he already knew.

Eddie nodded, "Do you need anymore help?"

She shook her head, still not looking at him, she seemed ashamed, and he hated it.

"Hey," he replied concerned, when she looked up, water at the brims of her eyes. "Don't cry, everything is alright." She nodded, trying to wipe her eyes, her mascara streaming.

"I'm sick of crying." She mumbled, getting a paper towel to dab the wet spots.

"I know." He pulled her in, kissing her as light as possible on the forehead, and wrapped himself around her. "I love you Janet, I hate seeing you upset."

Everyone was laughing on the opposite side of the house, but as far as they were concerned, they were the only ones in the room.

_Later…Riding Home…_

Eddie driving, Janet in the passenger seat, his hand placed on top of hers, rubbing it with his fingers.

"Good night huh?"

"Yeah, it was, Ikey couldn't keep his eyes away from her."

Eddie laughed, "Did she say anything about him after he left?"

"She just said that he is not what she expected."

"Interesting."

"Yep."

Eddie and Janet walked hand and hand toward the door. After getting out of her new Jeep, which she got only a few months ago, after her old one gave out.

Eddie walked in, placing his keys and phone into the familiar dish on the table.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Janet said tiredly, "Wanna join me?"

Eddie looked at her, seemingly interested, "You sure?"

She went over to him, pulling him over to her by the hand, she assisted in pulling his shirt off, he pulled his jeans down, struggling with his belt, she helped him with it. He helped her slide down her dress, revealing her light purple panties and bra.

"Those are new." He commented.

"I got them the last time Hannah and I went to Boston." She admitted. He made the first move, a slow moving kiss on the mouth, his tongue begging for entrance, it didn't take her long to accept, that is when things got heated.

He hoisted her up, she wrapped her legs around him as best she could, his lips never leaving hers, he carried her to the bathroom. They stepped into the tub a moment later, she turned around and he unclasped her bra, she let her panties fall to her ankles, and she kicked them over the tub.

"I miss you pretty girl, god you're so fucking beautiful, I love you, I love you so much, god I need this, please—" He pleaded, feeling every part of her as she came close to him again.

"Turn the water on." She demanded; her breath hot on his. He obeyed.

He kissed her again as the water beat down softly on them both. He bit her lip, he touched every part of her, he held her close, he did everything he could in that small space. She savored his touch, she missed it too. "I'm so sorry baby, we haven't really, I mean we have but, I don't know I just, I miss you too." He seemed pleased to hear this, kissing her harder, holding her tighter, the longing for her all there, right in front of her. "I love you, Batman." Even through it all, he still kept his nickname.

He moved slowly, kissing her hard as he ran his hands through her wet, curly, hair. She responded fast, digging her nails into his back, kissing him hard as well, they were both bound to have swollen lips in the morning.

He stopped and looked at her, making sure she was okay, she looked emotionally worn to him, but before he could speak she grabbed a hold of him, pushing herself as hard as she could against his hard body. "Don't stop, please Eddie, keep going…I need you to keep going." And that was all he needed to hear.

They completely did it, every touch, every moan, everything right there; they both got their satisfaction. Afterwards, lathering each other with soap and washing each others' hair.

"It's been a long time since we had sex standing." Janet recalled, "I'm so sorry Eddie, that I've been…broken these past few months…" Janet apologized, as they both lay in bed, still naked.

"You've kept it together, for the most part, I understand what you're going through Janet, you have to be able to tell me things, I know, you do, but today, when you fell apart, I just, you need to tell me when you're hurting…" He looked at her, all serious, and her heart sank, "and I promise you, I'll do the same."

"It seems like people always want what they can't have, and I guess that's just how it is with us. I just—"

"Want it to happen." He looked down at her, giving her a knowing look. "It's okay Janet…it's okay." He caressed her face as thetears began to fall; she smoothed her hands over her belly, holding on to the moment.

"Oh Eddie, you heard me," she processed it, "oh god, I just, I needed to get it out, even if I thought you weren't listening."

"It's okay pretty girl, you should know I'm always listening." He wiped his own eyes, noticing they were becoming damp.

"I know, you're really good at that…I'm sorry, I just feel so helpless right now, but like I said I know you're here with me, now and always."

"I'm glad, I'll always be strong for you, even though I know sometimes I don't have to be."

She sat up, kissing his chest, then lay back down, starting to play with his chest hair.

Long after she fell asleep, Eddie lay tangled in the blankets with Janet as close as possible. He rubbed small circles on her back and tried his best to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. He loved holding her while she slept, her breathing even, totally at peace.

"That was amazing pretty girl, thank you." He whispered, but she stirred, gripping him tighter.

Janet and Jackie made what could be called a 'fast friendship', it had been two weeks since the dinner party and they became inseparable. Shortly after annual dinner, Jackie met Owen, Phil and Pizza Girl. Jackie wondered again what it was with Knight's Ridge and their odd nicknames. Pizza Girl and Jackie seemed to get along really well, and without Jackie or Janet knowing all the guys discussed how hot she was, hot being Owen's favorite word. Eddie just sat back and laughed at his dorky friends.

Hannah usually followed suit, but on this particular weekend she went with Sam and Nick to go visit her parents.

"Really, Janet, you don't have to do this—"

"Jackie stop being difficult, I'm gonna watch Emma, that's it."

"You haven't even asked Eddie yet, it wouldn't be right to just spring her on him."

"Have you seen him with her, he's so careful, and she's always giggling whenever he's in the room."

"True, but I just don't want to you know…" she started, "Get in the way."

"How would you be in the way? It's just one night. You have a job interview, this is important."

"Yeah, okay…if you're sure." Jackie gave in, taking a handful of cheese puffs, "I can't believe how good these are."

"I can't believe you've never had them before."

Just then, Emma started wailing from next door in Janet's room, where they set up her playpen and she fell asleep. Jackie moved to get up, but Janet stopped her. "Stay put, I'll get her." But before Jackie could protest, Janet was already walking towards the bedroom.

She lifted the baby up, snuggling her close. "Hey there girl, you hungry?"

The toddler smiled, "Mama?"

Janet walked into the living room, Jackie still on the couch, watching the TV intently. "There she is." Janet said in her best baby voice, walking towards Jackie.

"Hey there, beautiful. Did you sleep good?" Emma nodded in response, holding her arms out to Jackie. Jackie took her, and set her on her lap. She went to the baby bag on her lap, pulling out a toy. "Here ya go." She handed her the toy, and Emma got up and went to sit on the floor to play.

"I'm gonna get her some juice." Janet walked to the fridge and got out some apple juice and poured it into a sippy cup.

Janet squat down and handed her the juice. "Apple, your favorite."

"Apple!" Emma gladly accepted.

Jackie laughed as Janet sat back down on the couch. Jackie handed her the bag of cheese puffs. "You should have some, before I eat them all."

"No thanks."

Jackie speculated, but took another one out of the bag. "You okay?"

Janet nodded, "Yeah, I just you know…" she looked over at Emma, all happy drinking her juice. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"What did it feel like? I've asked Hannah, but it was so long ago with Sam, she doesn't remember…"

"Being pregnant?" Janet nodded. "Oh, Janet, it's not what you expect it to be…I always thought it was a beautiful thing, and it really is…when you get there," she looked at Janet, her voice sounded firm, "and you will, I know you will…it's just amazing, I mean it was a bit weird at first, but honestly I didn't know I was pregnant until I was three months, so I missed out on the beginning, I didn't really have morning sickness, so I didn't really notice until I was late, so busy with the divorce that the thought didn't even cross my mind. But once I knew, I was really scared, but mostly happy, because I wanted it for so long. It's different for everyone, but I'm positive you'll love it."

"I hope so."

"Plus you have the support. Eddie is crazy about you."

Janet smiled shyly, "He is isn't he? He's so sure about this, that it's going to happen, and I really don't want to disappoint him."

"It's not like you can control this, it will happen when it's supposed to, it will."

"I hope you're right."

"He looks at you like you're the most important thing in the world," she signed. "You're lucky to have that."

"I know," Janet sighed, "You know it's not too late for you to have that." Janet gave her a priceless I-know-what-you're-thinking-so-don't-even-try-to-hide-it look.

"Please, he's totally not a kid person."

"Hey, I didn't even bring up Ikey…"

"Shut up."

"All I'm saying is, well…"

"What?"

"Well…Eddie told me yesterday that he left you a few messages on your machine, and he can't stop talking about you."

Jackie blushed. "So, I'm playing hard to get…no big deal."

Janet laughed, "You know, he really is a good guy."

"I'm sure he is, but…"

"You're scared."

"That obvious, I'm just not ready, I mean, I dated after Nate, one guy, Eric, and he was great, we had fun, and things moved way too fast, and more of a friends-first kinda girl, you know?" Janet understood. "But he didn't want that…it didn't end well, and Emma was attached to him, and I just can't do that again, I have her to think about, she comes first."

"Absolutely. But he's not asking for a life-long relationship, just coffee, a chance to get to know you…"

"Okay, but I mean, I don't know."

"Give it a shot, the worst that could happen is you gain a friend, you can never have too many friends right?"

"Right…I guess not."

Janet smiled satisfied with herself.

"Well, my job interview is in a few hours, at six actually, the only time they could fit me in, go figure, late in the evening, so I should run home and get a change of clothes for Emma, and change into one of my suits or something, I don't know, god, um—"

Janet was beginning to realize that Jackie ranted when she was trying to get a point across, or when she was nervous. "Jackie, calm down. Sit down." She listened. "Breathe. I have a spare change of clothes for Emma here, remember last week she spilled spaghetti sauce on it, yeah, I got the stain out, so you don't need to go home and get clothes.

"Oh, okay…but I still have to—"

"You have time, go home, take a nice bath, put on your suit, and go to your interview with a smile…don't be nervous, I mean I know you want this job, believe me, it took me a long time to leave Sully's, to go back to college, to finish college, and to land my teaching job. You already are done with all of the hard stuff, you just need to find a place…you can do this too."

"How do you know?"

"I may not have known you for very long, but you're very headstrong, you do what you have to for the sake of your daughter and yourself, you do things you set your mind to. Some things you just know. Okay?"

"Right, okay." She breathed for what seemed like the first time, "thanks."

"Anytime, now if you really think you need to go now, go ahead, I've got Emma covered."

"Are you sure?" Janet glared at her.

"Ugh, okay…I'll be back to get her after. Thanks Janet, I owe you one." She walked to Emma, giving her kiss on the cheek. "Be good, okay," the toddler nodded. And with one last look at Janet, she was out the door.

**A/N:** So I was gonna make this longer, because I just couldn't stop writing, but next update will be coming soon, and if you guys are already sick of Jackie, sorry about that, I meant to include other things in the chapter…so how'd I do?


	5. I'm Not Used To This

Simple…Chapter 5…

**Simple…Chapter 5…I'm No Used To This… **

When Eddie walked in the door an hour later, barring a bouquet of flowers, Janet was at her place by the stove, humming softly.

"Hey…sorry I'm late—"

"Watch what you say."

"What?"

She turned around, revealing Emma, who was in her arms, eyes darting around the room. "There's a kid in the room."

Emma turned her attention to Eddie and showed him a big smile. "Well hey there angel, how are you today?"

She covered her face with her hands, something she always did when she was excited. She reached out for Eddie.

"I think she wants you." Janet smirked as she handed Emma over to Eddie.

"Thanks for the warning." Eddie matched her smirk as he leaned in to kiss her. "How was your day?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, I talked to Hannah, she's having a good time with her family, and Jackie and I hung out this afternoon, watching movies, she has a job interview at six, so I offered to watch Emma, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, how could I say 'no' to this beautiful face…" He said quietly as he tickled Emma's stomach.

Janet smiled; glad he didn't seem to mind. "So, I made dinner, I got the phone book on the chair for her to eat."

"What's for dinner?"

"I made chicken legs and potatoes."

"Here that Emmy? You're gonna have a good dinner tonight." The girl cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Eddie handed Janet the flowers he absentmindedly set on the counter. "I'm sorry I was late—I got held up at work…these are for you." He handed her the yellow flowers.

"They're beautiful. Thanks Eddie. Let me just go put these in a vase."

"Okay."

When Janet returned, with the vase full of water and the flowers, she found Eddie was dancing around the kitchen with Emma, her laughs small, but still somehow really loud to her. Her back to him, she laughed. "Isn't that just so cute."

Eddie turned around, obviously embarrassed. "How long you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"Well I was trying to catch a horsefly…" He gave her that big toothy grin.

She hit him on the shoulder, "Ha-ha very funny."

They ate dinner, Eddie devoured his chicken, giving some of his potatoes to Emma, who ate small bites, they found that she ate more when they weren't really paying attention to her. They watched Cinderella, Emma in the middle, oh-ing and ah-ing the whole time. Eddie went into their bedroom and read her a bedtime story that was in the baby bag, while Janet washed the dishes.

Later on there was a knock at the front door. Janet opened the door to see Jackie, she looked really tired.

"Hey," she greeted as Janet stepped aside to let her in. "How was she?"

"An angel." Janet motioned for her to follow her down the hallway, opening the bedroom door as silent as possible. Jackie looked in to find Eddie and her daughter sleeping on the bed, Emma using his arm as a pillow. Her storybook open on Eddie's chest.

Jackie smiled real big, "I guess he didn't mind watching her." She whispered.

"I told you he wouldn't." Janet replied, as they walked back out to the living room.

Jackie nodded, "So what did you guys do?"

They both sat down on the couch, Janet explained the night's events. Emma ate really well, she went on her little potty on more than one occasion, Eddie fed her a full cup of vanilla pudding after dinner, they both gave her a bubble bath, and about a half hour ago he went to read her a story in bed and they fell asleep.

"Wow, so she was really good for you guys, who knew Eddie could be Mr. Mom."

They both laughed, "So how was the interview?"

"It went great actually; they said they'd give me a call within the next few days."

"That's great! So you like it there? Teaching photography at the Duf, big step right?"

"Yeah, but I already like the pace, I don't know, all I have to do is try it right?"

"Right, get a feel for it."

"I'm sorry if you and Eddie had anything planned this evening, I didn't want to intrude, I didn't think about that until after I got to the office."

"We didn't have anything; he ended up getting out of work late anyway." Janet assured. "Besides, he adores that girl, and I do too."

"Thanks again, you really didn't have to do that, it means a lot. You're a lifesaver."

"What are friends for?"

"I guess you're right. So how much do I owe you?"

"Jackie…" Janet glared at her.

"Okay, okay. Fine, but I'll find a way to pay you back…so what's going on tomorrow?" Jackie still wasn't into the Ridges' lingo, but Janet and Eddie made a plan to get her there.

"Uh, nothing, Eddie is working, since Nick is out of town, he has extra to do."

"Oh, yeah I got nothing to do either. God I'm tired, I would hate to wake her—"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Leave her; I'll put her in the playpen when I go to sleep. If you want you can sleep in the guest room."

"Will you please stop being so nice, no, no it's fine, I'll just—" She covered her face, starting to cry.

"Hey, calm down. Let me go get you some water." Janet got up and brought the water back, finding Jackie trying to still suppress her tears, but she was failing miserably.

"Take this." She handed her an aspirin.

Jackie choked it down. "Thanks."

"Why the waterworks? If you want to go home I'll get her from the room—"

"I'm not used to nice people."

"What?"

"That first day, at the market, you were so nice, you have that air about you, you know? You showed me the window place, you invited me to your annual dinner, you watched my daughter for me without question…I guess I'm just not used to all of this."

"You never had…" she considered for a moment, "Friends?"

"Well, yeah, but after Emma came along I sort of fled you know, all I had was Nate, and when he left it was kind of like, a part of me left to, I mean, we wanted different things, but I cared about him, loved him even. And here you are, I've known you less than a month and I already know you're the nicest person I've ever met. I'm not used to help, I'm just not, I'm on my own, alone in the world, I've worked very hard to build a wall around myself the past 2 years, not letting anyone close enough to hurt me. I've been through so much, and I just, I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, you've helped me too you know." It was true, Janet and Jackie talked on a regular basis, enjoying time together, Jackie and Janet talked openly about the baby issue, which really helped Janet's self-esteem.

"I continuously feel bad about that too, you both want a child so badly, and here I come rubbing it in your faces, Emma wasn't even planned, I'm sorry—"

"Stop it. You _know _that's not true. Remember what you told me? It will happen when it's supposed to…and if it doesn't, then it's not meant to be."

"Oh Janet, but it is…it really is—you deserve this, you deserve this chance, I know you do, you'll be a hell of a lot better mother than I ever will be…you just have it, that big heart. You have Eddie to support you, he'd do anything for you…you know that, he loves you with his whole heart. You just have it; I can't wait for you to get there."

"Oh stop it, you're a great mother, Emma loves you."

"She has to! I'm all she has, I haven't set the best example, running away from my parents when they found out I was pregnant, because they were _furious_…'Why can't you do one thing right in you're life, Jackie!' or 'Nate left you because you didn't want him anymore.' I'm just—a bad person."

She sobbed and sobbed, Janet held her tight as she shook. "Shh…It's alright, okay? Everything will be all right, I promise you…I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. You have everything right here, okay? You have you're house, and you're daughter, and you're getting a job, and you have me, and Hannah, and Eddie, and Pizza Girl, you have all of us…we aren't going to leave. It's alright now; you don't have to worry anymore."

After a while Jackie's tears subsided. "Thank you." She murmured, barely audible.

"You're welcome, stay put. I'll be back."

Janet came back a few minutes later with some pajamas and a soft blanket and pillow. Jackie didn't argue.

"Do you want me to bring the playpen in here?"

"If you want to, I mean…it's you're room."

"He's sleeping." She reminded him, shaking her head.

"Well…it's up to you."

"Get some sleep, okay? I'll see you in the morning."

"'Night Janet."

Janet walked in the room, turning on the far light; she placed Emma in the playpen before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Sleep tight, Angel."

Janet changed into her night gown and crawled into bed next to Eddie, unfortunately, he awoke, his voice sounding raspy. "Hey."

"Shh, we've got company."

"What?" He asked as he snaked his arm around her.

"Emma's asleep, Jackie's on the couch."

"Ahh, okay. How long was I out?"

"A while, long day huh?"

"Yeah, but I loved it."

"I know you did, thank you for today, for not being upset I mean."

"Why would I be? You were just being you—helping out a friend in need."

"I love you." So simple for her to say.

"I love you too baby, get some rest, we'll talk more in the morning."

And with that, they both fell asleep.

_Next Morning…_

Janet and Eddie slept well, they both got up early. Janet had to remind Eddie on more than one occasion that there was company in the house. They dressed Emma in her clothes that were still clean, and Janet made her some oatmeal.

Janet went to the living room to clean up Emma's toys. Jackie still seemed sound asleep.

"Hey." Janet turned around, to see Jackie struggling to get up from the couch.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I just got hit by a truck."

"I'll get you some meds." Janet went into the bathroom, grabbed the meds and ran into Eddie on her way back.

"Hey, she up yet?" He asked as she walked out of the bedroom, buttoning his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm just bringing her some aspirin." Janet replied, "Breakfast is on the table."

"Okay."

Janet found Jackie sitting next to Emma on the table. Jackie seemed surprised. "Something wrong?"

"How did you get her to eat oatmeal?"

"What?"

"Every single time I've tried to give her oatmeal, she won't eat it…I just thought she didn't like it, I always loved it, and I just, I don't know, she never ate it for me."

"Well, I cut up some apples and put some cinnamon in it. Maybe the fact that Eddie was feeding it to her at first?"

"She loves anything apple, I didn't think to do that, but I'm not much of a cook…as you know."

Yeah, she knew, a few days earlier Jackie had brought over some brownies, they were burnt on the top and soggy in the middle...Eddie grabbed one without thinking, figuring Janet made them, and he ended up running to the bathroom…

They both laughed. "Coffee?"

"Please."

Janet poured her a cup, already knowing she drank it black, Janet thought she was crazy.

Janet sat down on the opposite side of her, "So…you okay now?"

"I think so, thank you for last night…I needed that."

Janet touched her shoulder thoughtfully, "Don't mention it. I'm sure you'll be repaying me one day."

Jackie nodded, "Possibly."

Janet went to the stove placing a plate on in front of her. "Eat."

Jackie took a bite of her omelet. "Oh my god, this is amazing, have you ever thought of you know, expanding your horizons?"

Eddie walked in, "I've been telling her to do that for years…owning your own business definitely has its perks."

Jackie agreed, "Exactly!"

Janet nodded, "I don't have time for it though, I mean I got my teaching job, and besides—who would feed this one?" She pointed to Eddie.

"Hey! You fed me before we were even together, so I'll just have to make due with take-out, or hey I could go to your restaurant and eat, I mean that's what you're supposed to do there right?" Jackie laughed and Janet rolled her eyes.

Eddie sat down, taking a bite of his omelet. "Oh, peppers and salsa, my favorite. Thanks Janet."

Janet smiled, "So what time do you have to be at work?"

"I should get their early, Nicky out of town and all, why you ladies trying to kick me out?"

Jackie laughed, "Of course not—are we Janet?"

"Oh, I see how it is…Janet's the mastermind of all of this."

"No, no of course not—I just was gonna see if Jackie wanted to go shopping…" She whispered the last part softly.

"Oh, well yeah, I can't compete with her; I mean she _is _a girl."

Jackie grinned sliding an arm around Janet, "Well yeah, can't break the bonds of womanhood."

Eddie laughed. "Well, since I like you Jackie, I guess it's okay…but only because I like you."

"Of course that's the only logical reason."

Eddie got up after eating his omelet. "Thanks for breakfast. I should get going…" he glared at them.

"I'll walk you out."

Janet got up and walked out with him. "She had a rough night." She explained when they were outside.

"I know, we'll talk later okay."

Eddie kissed her softly, "Now, you take this," he began as he pulled out his wallet, handing her a good chunk of cash. "And buy _me_ something nice." Eddie leaned in once more, kissing her again before she could protest.

"Eddie—" He crashed his lips into hers again, cupping her face in his hands, the way she loved it.

"No arguments, alright, I'll see you later."

"Fine…see ya. Love you."

"I love you too." He answered, kissing her one last time.

As he went to walk down the porch steps, she patted his butt. "Bye Batman."

He turned to look at her, surprised as he walked away.

Janet must have looked pretty goofy when she walked back inside. "I hope you didn't just, you know…on the porch."

Janet glared at her, "Please, broad daylight, that's not my thing."

"If you say so."

_Two weeks later… _

Janet walked back into Hannah's living room to find Hannah and Nick making out on the couch. But before she could slip out unnoticed, they saw her. Nick was the first to move, obviously embarrassed. "I'll catch you later, Hannah; the guys are meeting at Sully's."

Hannah's hand lingered on his for a moment before he gave her a peck and left the room.

"Sorry about that Janet—"

"Don't worry, it's fine. You've caught me more than once." Janet smirked as Hannah laughed. Hannah actually caught Janet earlier that day, her and Eddie out on the front porch, as she walked up the driveway.

"Hey Janet?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like…you know, being married?"

Janet laughed, "I never thought, you'd be asking me that question." Hannah laughed small in return. "Well obviously, it's different for everyone…but every day is different, and somehow the same, there's something about coming home every day to that one person…who you know will always be there for you, no matter what. That complete trust, and love, and compassion…it's so indescribably wonderful—god, that sounds so…cheesy." This reminded Janet of the conversation she had with Jackie about what it's like to be pregnant, only now it was reversed, she was the one explaining.

"No it doesn't, more like romantic, look how far you've come Janet, married, going on 3 years now…it's _got _to be wonderful."

"It is, but not everything is perfect, you know that."

"I do." Hannah walked over to her, giving her a tight hug. "But he's so lucky to have you Janet, and everything that you are." Janet returned the hug.

_Later That Day…_

Janet went into the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror, she cocked her head to the side, looking at her face thoughtfully. She rocked on the balls of her feet for a second before opening the cabinet door. No one knew she was doing this…she hadn't in over a month…not since the last appointment. She pulled out the oh-so-familiar box, and struggled to open it. She was late again, four days to be exact, so she thought she had a chance this time. When she finally had the courage to take the test, it lying by the sink beside her, she heard a knock at the bathroom door, "Shit." She mumbled under her breath.

"Janet?" It was Eddie. "Baby, you in there?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec…okay?"

"I got sandwiches from Murph's for dinner, alright? Come in the kitchen when you're ready." She heard his footsteps fade.

She sat there for a long time, unable to look at the test, unable to see what it told her, unable to move. She rested her hands on her stomach. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let herself, she just couldn't—not again. She got up, making a point not to look at the test, which she didn't realize, fell into the sink. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

Eddie was in the kitchen, sitting at the table unwrapping his sub. He looked up to see his wife, standing there looking at him.

"Hey. I got you a turkey club."

"Thanks. How was your day?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"It's better now," He grinned, taking her hand.

She smiled shyly, and moved forward to kiss him. He responded, but she was hesitant, Eddie knew something was wrong. "You okay?"

Janet nodded, taking a bite of her sub, but Eddie wasn't convinced. "Something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine, just hungry." Janet replied as she took another bite. Eddie let it go, but not for long.

"Janet, tell me what's wrong." _Damn it, why can he always tell? _She thought as she looked up at him.

"I can't—I can't look at it…I don't want to." Janet said, trying so hard not to cry, her efforts failing.

"Can't look at what? What are you talking about?"

Janet turned her attention towards the bedroom door, Eddie gave her a look, and before she could even react he was on his feet, heading towards the door. "Eddie, wait." But he kept going, ignoring her.

He came back a few seconds later, with the pregnancy test in hand, an unreadable expression on his face. He looked up at her, eyes full of sympathy. He shook his head, throwing it in the trash.

**A/N: ** I'm sad now, having to write that. I promise you, it will get better, it will. If you don't believe me, read the prologue again, that should give you some reassurance!! So…what did you guys think? Am I rushing too fast? I'm probably gonna skip ahead more next chapter, haven't decided yet. So if you guys could give me some feedback, that would be great! Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me!  


	6. Just Hold Me

A/N: Thanks for the responses guys

**A/N: Thanks for the responses guys!! I know this is shorter than normal, and I know it's been a little while since I updated, sorry about that. I just started my summer job and have been really busy. But don't worry, Chapter 7 is already in the works, I have it all planned out so it shouldn't be that long until my next update. Thank you for waiting!! **

**Simple…Chapter 6…Just Hold Me…**

Hannah strolled up her driveway to find Nick at her front porch—an irritated expression on his face.

"Hey."

He shot up, "Hey, where have you been? I've been trying to call your cell, I left my key in the house this morning, and the spare key isn't here because I forgot to put it back when I used it the last time."

"Oh, I went for a walk, my phone died, so I left it on the charger."

"Oh, please tell me you have your key."

She nodded, holding it up, walking the short distance to the front door, opening it up. Nick ran inside, unaware of Hannah laughing at him, "I have to hurry up and get ready, Phil called about twenty minutes ago, says we are meeting at Sully's, I guess it's really important, Eddie is bent up or something—I don't know I have to go, but I need to change out of these sweaty clothes and take a shower."

"Alright go." She yelled as he ran up the stairs.

Janet walked down Gelson, tears streaming, head spinning, wanting nothing more than to crawl up to her husband in bed and just sleep, but she couldn't do that now. After he threw the test in the garbage, she threw her barely touched food away and he tried to grab her, to hold her, to help her before she emotionally collapsed. She yelled at him to leave, but he wouldn't listen, he wanted to stay with her. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in, Eddie begged her to open up, but she wouldn't budge. She did not want to be weak. For once, she did not want him to come to her rescue. She just didn't. He sank down to the floor on the opposite side of the door, telling her he wouldn't leave. But he did, he said she needed space, and that he would be back later. That was three hours ago. It was late now, and she was tired of crying.

When she came to the door, she hesitated, not wanting any memories of him in her head right now. But she shook it off, knocking anyway.

"Hey." Janet struggled so say as she saw a worried Jackie stare back at her.

Nick came downstairs, in a pair of simple jeans and a t-shirt. Hannah fell asleep on the couch, probably waiting for him to come down. He covered her up with a blanket, and scribbled a note for her before he left.

When he finally made it to Sully's, all the guys were waiting for him. "Hey there's Nicky!" Owen greeted as Nick pulled up a chair.

"So what's the emergency?"

Eddie laughed, "There's no emergency man, we're just all gettin' together you know, we haven't done that in a while." He answered, taking a swig of his draft.

"Uh-huh. Phil, what goes on?"

"He and Janet had a fling, he's not talking, that's all I could get out of him."

"What about Ed? What the hell happened?" Owen asked, curious now.

Eddie shook his head, "She won't talk to me, she just won't, and every time I try to help her, she won't let me."

Phil touched his shoulder, "Eddie…whatever it is, you'll work it out—"

"Maybe it's a sign you know? Maybe I'm not meant to be a 'father', I'm not like big O over here, maybe it's just not right for me."

"Another negative one?" Owen asked, his voice low.

Eddie nodded, "She's refusing my help. I want to help her, you know? I want to be there."

"So what the hell are ya doing over here?" Ikey asked.

"I don't know how damn it! She's making it too hard. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this—"

Phil interrupted, "Eddie, listen to me, you_ love_ Janet, we all know that," Eddie looked at his friends, they all nodded in response. "So if she's having a hard time with this, and we all know you want this, you want to give her a family, so stop sitting here sulking and go get her."

He didn't need to hear anymore, he got up and headed for the exit.

Jackie and Janet sat on the couch; Janet looked straight ahead, not saying a word. She had a box of tissues in her hands, tears streaming down her face. "Janet." Jackie said slowly, concern apparent in her voice.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Janet…please, tell me what happened."

Janet took a tissue out, holding it against her face. "There's something wrong with me, I know it."

"What do you—"

"I took another test, because I thought there would be a chance—stupid mistake, and I didn't want to look at it, so I went to go eat with Eddie." She choked on his name. "And of _course _he could tell something was wrong, how the hell does he do that?! And before I knew it he was back in the kitchen throwing the test in the garbage. I just couldn't look at him, I just didn't want to see him disappointed again, he wanted to hold me, and to tell me it was okay, but I wouldn't look at him, I wouldn't touch him, I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He pleaded to let him in, but I couldn't, I didn't want to see him like that—and I told him to leave. He did. He left! I didn't think he would, but he did, he's gone."

"He is not gone, he probably just wanted to give you time to cool off. And to answer your question, he can tell your upset for the same reasons you can tell he is, some things are just there. Did he leave a note?"

"I don't know…I'm sick of everything being so hard. Why does it have to be so god damn hard Jackie? Why?! I miss before the mess, before the damn talk when we decided we both were ready for kids. I miss not worrying about this. I'm sick of him having to deal with the emotional me, it's just not who I am, I want my old life back. When everything was so simple and carefree, the life I still wish I had."

"Janet, listen to yourself, I know how hard it is, believe me, you can't control this, you just can't, and Eddie will be with you every step of the way whether you want him to be or not, you know that. He loves you so much Janet, he would be a wreck right now if he came home and you weren't there. He cares about you, he wants to see you happy, and I know you're a very independent person, but you do need him, and he needs you too. He just wants what's best for the both of you, but you trying to run away, is not going to help."

"What am I supposed to do?" Jackie got up and went into the kitchen, bringing back in a bag of cheese puffs. Jackie pulled her into a hug.

"You'll get through this, I know it seems like you won't now, but I promise you, things will get better."

"I hope you're right."

Janet fell asleep a few minutes later, still clutching the box of tissues. Jackie laid a blanket over her and went to go check on Emma.

Before she even reached the stairs, the phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Jackie, thank god I caught you, is Janet there? She's not at home and she didn't leave a note, the Jeep is here, and it's getting really late—" Eddie sounded frantic.

"Eddie, calm down. She's here, sleeping." Eddie relaxed a bit.

"Sleeping? Alright, um—"

"She's really upset, maybe you should come here and—"

"I'll be right there."

Before Jackie could respond, she was listening to a dial tone. Jackie went upstairs to get Emma. She walked into her baby's room, and looked down at her sleeping child.

"Emma, what am I gonna do? These people deserve to have children as wonderful as you are, you are so special to me baby, I hope you know that. You're the most important person in my life, and I love you with all that I have." She gently pushed the curls out of her daughter's face, and kissed her forehead lightly.

Before checking one last time at her sleeping two-year-old, she switched light off and went back down the stairs. As if on cue, there was a knock at the front door.

She opened the door, where she found a very impatient Eddie. Jackie softened, "She's alright, I promise."

Jackie motioned for her to follow him. They sat at the kitchen table. "She gave me the bare minimum of an explanation; she walked here after she waited for you. You two had a thing; she took another test and obviously didn't react well."

"She just won't let me help her. I want to be there, and then she comes to you—"

"Eddie, don't go there, I am not your replacement. She loves you, you know that. I just think this has been hard, on the _both _of you."

"It has, I wish things were the way—"

"They used to be." Jackie finished, and Eddie looked surprised. "She said the same thing."

"She did? Oh man, I really need to talk to her." Jackie nodded.

Eddie stood up and walked to the couch where Janet was sleeping. As he fought back his tears, he knelt down beside the couch and caressed her face with one stroke, and kissed the middle of her forehead. He wiped away her smeared mascara and he stared at her for a moment, loving the way she looked; so peaceful. Jackie stood a few feet away, he had no idea she was watching him with an adoring smile. Eddie stood up suddenly, and Jackie moved back into the kitchen without being seen.

"I don't want to wake her," Eddie whispered as he went back into the kitchen. "I haven't seen her that relaxed in a really long time. Thank you for talking to her. I appreciate that, at least she's talking to someone. I've noticed she hasn't really been talking to Hannah much."

"It's more like Hannah is talking. About the wedding, and everything—Janet doesn't see the point in making her unhappy by showing her how she's feeling. She says it's not fair."

"That's Janet, always putting others first. I just hope—ah, never mind." He tensed, not wanting to confide.

"Eddie, you don't have to tell me anything. I mean I know you have your friends and everything, but I hope that you know I'm here if you need to talk, it's the least I could do, you and Janet have done more than enough for me."

Eddie nodded, "Okay, thanks."

"No problem." Jackie smiled.

Eddie took a deep breath, "I hope this doesn't come out the wrong way—I mean I want Nicky and Hannah to be happy, you know?" Jackie looked confused, but nodded. "I know Nicky wants another kid, and once they get married, if she gets pregnant, it's going to kill Janet. I mean I know it's out of our control but, I just don't think it would help anything…that is, if it happens."

Jackie nodded, "I get it Eddie. It's hard watching other people around you—especially ones you love—get what you want, even if you want what's best for them, it doesn't seem fair."

Eddie nodded. "Janet's right, you're a really good listener. Thanks Jackie." He smiled genuinely.

Janet walked in silently a few minutes later, not noticing Eddie, "Jackie I think I'm gonna—" She saw him standing there, his eyes never left hers. "Eddie? What are you doing?"

Eddie smiled, "I could ask you the same thing." She looked down to the floor, obviously uncomfortable; she played with her wedding band, something Eddie noticed she did when she was thinking.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on Emma…" Jackie left the room in a hurry, not looking at either of them.

"I'm sorry Janet, I'm so sorry." Eddie walked to her, grabbing her chin, making her look at him.

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"Yes, I did. I just thought you could use some space. I'm sorry I can't help you through this; I haven't been there the way you need me to be. But, I can't read your mind Janet. You need to tell me when you're upset, and I know you do, most of the time. You need to let me help you, the way you help me. I just, I miss you. That's it Janet, I miss seeing you smile, seeing you happy, that's what I want, I need you to be happy for me. So please, tell me what I have to do, and I'll do it."

"You don't have to do anything."

"Janet please—"

But she interrupted him, coming closer, wrapping her arms around him, tight but not too tight. "Just hold me."

"Now that I can do." And he did, not looking at her face, her head against him. "I love you baby."

She responded by gripping him tighter, never wanting to let him go. "Let's go home." She whispered so softly she could barely hear herself. After saying their goodbyes to Jackie and a now awake Emma, they left for the place they called their home.

**A/N: Thank you for reading!! Reviews are much appreciated. I will give major props to anyone who guesses what's going to within the next two chapters. **

**Hints? Alright. Something semi-big is going to begin with Jackie, if you haven't already noticed she will play a big roll in this story. **

**Eddie and Janet? What about Nick and Hannah? Any takers? **


	7. A Look In Your Eyes

A/N: Thank you to my loyal reviewers

**A/N: Thank you to my loyal reviewers! **

**Simple…Chapter 7… A Look in Your Eyes…**

Eddie looked as his sleeping wife that lay next to him, breath even, but he knew she wasn't completely out yet. He pushed a stray curl out of her face, and she didn't move at all. He leaned on his side to stare at her for a few more seconds before lying back down and drifting off as well..**.**

_The Next Day… _

Jackie busied herself in her already clean kitchen. Her friends were learning she was somewhat of a perfectionist, much like Janet, who always had to have her house sparkling clean. Hannah was a different story, with juggling her job at the vet and her two rowdy boys at home she didn't have much time to clean anymore, Janet usually stepped in, and it just became an unspoken agreement.

Ten minutes later when the phone rang, _again. _Jackie already knew who it was.

"Hey Jackie, its Ikey, give me a call when you can. Bye." The machine beeped on and on until she erased the message. He had been at this since the week they met, calling at _least _once a week.

Jackie signed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Janet asked as she answered the phone, trying desperately to push Eddie away, he kissed her neck, and she playfully hit him.

"Why is it that men can't ever get a clue." Jackie said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Janet rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Jackie' to Eddie, he nodded in response backing away and flipping the channel on the television.

"I thought you said you were gonna give him a try. Eddie thinks you should."

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure now. I mean—"

"If you're worried about Emma, like I said, he just wants to go for coffee, he doesn't want a life-long relationship."

"Yes, I know that, we've been over this so many times, but I told you, I'm not good with men and tricky situations, I haven't been in that many relationships, I just don't want to hurt the poor guy, with Nate, it was simple because we were friends first."

"Okay, slow down, I also told _you_ that I haven't been _any_ relationships either, well besides Eddie, and I know how that is, Eddie and I were friends first too, remember? So be his friend. Just try it, you got nothing to loose."

"Yeah, but it's different for you because you're married."

"Okay, well yeah, I mean if Ikey asked me to go for coffee with him, I'd be weirded out by it, but I would go—I think, I don't know…he's changed a lot, he's more mature now than ever." Janet thought, playing along. "Right baby?"

"Sure, why not." Eddie shrugged, trying not to laugh.

Janet and Eddie loved messing around with Jackie's head. "Ugh! This is not a game we are playing, don't make a joke out of this, I'm serious."

"Alright, sorry."

"So how are you doing?" Jackie asked.

"Nuh-uh don't you dare change the subject call Ikey back, he's being patient, he's talking about you all the time, just do it. I'll wait."

"Ugh, fine. Bye."

"Later." Janet hung up.

"So?"

"She's gonna call him."

"Finally." Janet glared at him, "I mean, good…I'm glad." She playfully pushed him, and pecked his lips before getting up from the couch.

* * *

Jackie stared at the phone for a long time, getting frustrated, she turned it on with one button, and sighed shutting it off again. "Stop mocking me." She mumbled. Taking a deep breath, she dialed his number, getting his machine. She sighed, and hung up.

* * *

"So something occurred to me today." Eddie said slowly as he followed Janet into the kitchen.

"Oh, what occurred to you Eddie?" She loved when he said that.

"We haven't seen the grands in a while." Janet tensed; he wrapped his arms around her from behind, a safe gesture. "I think they miss us."

She pushed him away, "We have to work Eddie."

He looked skeptical. "I know, but we could go for a weekend, I could take off. The last time I talked to them they said we should come up there."

"I know. But—"

"They just want to see you, they're not expecting anything. They miss you." Janet sighed.

"But I'm not—I have nothing to tell them, and I promised myself that—"

"Janet, it's been three months. You know we can't control this. If we could, well, you know we'd already have kids by now. It's not fair to them, I know it's hard, and they've been hinting around…and asking, but you love them, they mean the world to you. Remember?"

Janet nodded, embracing him in a tight hug. "You mean the world to me too, Batman, I hope you know that."

"I do."

"I just hate disappointing them." Janet whispered, but he still heard.

Eddie let go of her, and took her chin, kissed her lips lightly and she didn't flinch. "Baby, you are the farthest thing from a disappointment."

She tried to look down, but he wouldn't let her, she was forced to look at his face, and she concentrated on his beautiful brown eyes. But this time, she didn't see sympathy; she saw something different.

She wasn't sure if she saw that look before, it was softer than what she was used to, softer than the day of the proposal or even the wedding, softer than the day they found out her grandfather was diagnosed with colon cancer, softer than the day of the first negative test, or the second, or the third, or the tenth…softer than anything.

Maybe it was _hope?_ She didn't know.

She smiled weakly at him and stood on her tiptoes and he met her halfway their lips brushed but Eddie stopped before going any further.

"Eddie—"

"So are we going? I was thinking this weekend, or next weekend's good too, whatever you want."

"Sure Eddie, this weekend sounds great." Eddie smiled and kissed her again, full and hard, and she started laughing, cutting him off guard.

"What's so funny?"

Janet laughed again. "You do realize _you _asked _me _to go see the grands. Isn't that funny?! I mean 4+ years ago that would have never happened."

"4+ years ago things were different J."

"Exactly. You're a different man, but somehow in a way the same."

"Is that supposed to be…"

"A compliment? Yes." Janet laughed again before he full-on crashed into her lips, never parting; he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. They were both happy, they made happy love, something they both didn't remember doing in a long time.

Janet lay on top of Eddie, his arms wrapped around her, hands resting on the middle of her back. She was looking directly into his eyes, he was deep in thought, looking at her face but his mind was also drifting. He meant what he said, he wanted this woman, his _wife _as happy as possible, and if giving her a child was the only way to do that, he would do is best to make it happen.

She caressed his cheek, her hand brushing against his light stubble. He took that hand, she looked at him curiously as he moved up the inch or so of space between them and kissed her lips. "Baby, I know you want this." Janet asked, question in her voice.

"Want what?"

"What are we waiting for? Why are we wasting valuable time?"

"Sorry J, I'm not following." Janet looked at him, he knew that look. "Janet, no." _Is she serious? _

"If you don't want to, we won't but—I just want you to know, that I'm okay with it, that if it's our only chance then we should go for it…that I'm ready for this."

Eddie could not believe what he was hearing. "Janet you shouldn't do this just because I—"

"Eddie, I want this—I've been waiting because…well I don't know, but I'm sorry I made you wait and watch me…fall apart, I'm so sorry and I want to make it up to you. This feels right, it's the right time."

"What do you mean make it up to me? We are in this together, always and forever Janet. I love you. We will do this together, alright?"

"I know. I love you too, so…are we ready for this?"

"Yes, pretty girl, I think so. Where's the card? We should call to make an appointment."

* * *

Jackie danced around the house trying to keep Emma asleep. She picked up the phone, dialing the number that was already embedded in her brain. "Hello?"

"Ikey? It's Jackie. I tried calling earlier, no one picked up."

"Oh, hey. How ya doin'?"

"Pretty good, how are you?"

"I'm good, so…uh, you wanna hang out…sometime, maybe get some coffee or l?"

_He doesn't want a lifetime relationship. Friends, that's it. _"Uh, sure…when?"

"Um, I don't know, I don't have to go into work till 3 tomorrow, so is the morning, afternoon maybe good for you? We don't have to get coffee, I mean if you don't like it—we could get somethin' to eat."

"Oh I love coffee," she laughed, no one said that to her before. "Lunch sounds great, um, 12 good? I can ask Janet to watch Em—" _Oh shit, was I supposed to bring her up? _"Or—"

"12 is great, I'll pick you up."

"Um, okay, sure."

"Bye Jackie."

"Bye." She hung up first. Ikey smiled that smile you never got to see out of him.

* * *

Janet and Eddie sat up in bed; Janet was running the card of the fertility specialit between her fingers. Eddie held the phone in his hand, watching Janet closely, waiting for her to react. "I'll call." Janet nodded, handing over the card, but before he could do anything, the phone rang. Eddie looked at her, a little irritated; he just wanted to get this over with. "You get it, I'm not here."

Janet took the phone from him and answered it. "Hello?"

"I have no idea what I'm getting myself into. What the hell am I doing Janet, this is not who I am."

"Jackie, calm down, did he call again?"

"No, I called him, I agreed to do lunch. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Oh yeah, you don't have to work."

"Right, so I was wondering…"

"If I'll watch Emma?" This caused Eddie to look at her, she gave him a questioning look. He nodded.

"Would you Janet? Please, it wouldn't be very long."

"Sure, I told you to do this anyway."

"Thank you! You're my lifesaver." Jackie gushed.

"So, how you feel?" Janet giggled.

"Good, Emma just fell asleep a little while ago, I'm gonna put her in her crib, I'll call—"

"Wait, tell me…what did you say to him?"

"He just wanted to know if I wanted to go out, maybe get some coffee or lunch, 'cause he didn't know if I liked coffee or not."

Janet laughed. "Without it, you wouldn't be alive."

"Exactly, you need to help me, uh, you know—I don't even know what to say to him, or what to wear…or how to act—god I can't even remember the last time I went out with a guy who wasn't a family member, how pathetic is that?"

"Jackie, you're blowing this way out of proportion, it's just a small um, outing, just be yourself. Okay? What time do you need me to watch her?"

"Uh, well I told him 12, but if you have other plans—"

"No, that's okay; I'll come by your house around 10 to help with whatever."

"Janet—"

"You _just _said you have no idea what you're doing, I'll come over to help alright? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay…you're right. Thank you."

"No problem, see you later." They hung up.

"She's gonna go out with Ikey tomorrow, she wants me to watch Emma," Janet explained, "Sorry that took so long..."

"It's alright, so you wanna…call?"

"Yeah, can you do it?" Janet asked, "Please?"

He nodded, taking the phone that was still in her hand. He dialed the number that was on the card, it seemed like he was waiting forever for someone to pick up, but someone finally did. "Ah, yes, my name is Edward Latekka, my wife and I would like to schedule an appointment."

"Sure. That sounds great. Thank you." Eddie hung up.

"Well?"

"They can schedule us in two days, they are gonna interview us and explain various treatments, apparently your doctor called them, said the specifics and they know what we need."

"Really? Dr. Waylon did that? Well that was nice of him, he mentioned last time that he would call if I wanted him to, I said if he had the chance to he could, I guess he did."

"You never mentioned that."

"Honestly, I didn't really think about it, the specialist he was referring to is a good friend of his, I don't know."

"It's alright." Eddie smiled genuinely.

_What am I getting myself into?_ Janet wondered as they went to bed that night.

_The Next Morning… _

Janet and Eddie lay tangled in the sheets, both awake, but had their eyes closed. Then their alarm went off. "Damn it, I hate that fucking alarm clock." Eddie mumbled, taking his arms from his wife, and hitting it off. Janet wiped her eyes with her hands and stretched out her arms, then moved to get up.

"Don't go. Let's just stay in bed all day." He smiled, his eyes shut, voice groggy.

"Mm as fun as that sounds, I have work to do. You're welcome to stay in bed."

"What's the point of staying in bed if I'm not next to you?" Janet smiled, he could be sweet.

She walked over to his side of the bed and crouched down to give him a kiss. "Good morning handsome."

"Morning. Now get back over here and lay down." He patted the now empty space.

"Sorry Batman, I have to take a shower, but if you want to join me…" she said while taking off her nightgown, placing it in the hamper, "I wouldn't object to that."

Janet had never seen Eddie move so fast. He was up and out of bed in a matter of seconds; he pulled his boxers off and gave her a big toothy grin, something she didn't see often in the mornings. "You know I can never pass that opportunity up." He took a moment to look at her naked body, no vulnerability showing, he checked her out, top to bottom. "I'm glad I'm the only person that gets to see you naked." He said, without any hesitation.

She didn't know what to make of that. "Ditto Eddie."

* * *

After they showered and got dressed, Eddie sat at the foot of the bed watching Janet put on her makeup. "Do you really have to go? Why can't we just have a lazy day and stay home." Eddie asked, frustrated.

"Well, if you want Ikey to stop talking about Jackie so much, I'm afraid so."

"Yeah? And what if them seeing each other only makes him talk about her more, he's gonna drive me mad."

"Well, atleast we are both getting it, because Jackie will do the same thing to me." He got up and walked over to her. She smiled at him through the mirror, he smiled mischievously, she knew that look anywhere. "Eddie, I have to be there in less than a half hour, if we have sex now, she'll know, and then she'll feel bad for 'making' me come over when I could be spending time with you. Not now."

"Alright, alright." He only gave in because he had a few tricks up his sleeve. "Wait a sec, how will she 'know'?"

Janet blushed instantly, "I don't—"

"Tell me."

"I'll come in all goofy looking, with that stupid grin on my face, or that as she calls 'twinkle' in my eye."

"So she's noticed before."

"Something's are just too obvious to hide, Eddie…you should know that." And he did, all the years of him coming in late at the bar, right before closing sharing a shot with Janet after making sure that condom stayed in the right spot. She could always tell when he got laid. It _was _obvious.

"I'm better than that now, J." He whispered in her ear.

"I know, I didn't marry a 'marching moron' " Eddie laughed, she did get it, she really understood him, he understood her too, with each passing day it got better. All he wanted was her, and to give her anything and everything she deserved, he loved this woman, so much it made his heart soar when she was happy. He was thinking this as they began kissing again, full and hard…just the way they liked it.

**A/N: So how was that? Sorry it took me so long to update, please leave a review, they help me decide on what to do next, but I'm sure at least one person can guess, oh come on, it's not that hard, but I will give you one hint, tables are going to turn within these upcoming chapters, here's where it will start to get interesting. So stay tuned! **


	8. Friends First

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I hope I haven't lost any of you. I promise you I haven't given up on this story; I've got some pretty big plans for it. **

**Simple…Chapter 8…Friends First… **

Janet knocked on the door of 32 Gelson and patiently waited. Jackie opened the door after a moment's time and it took all Janet had not to laugh. Her friend was a visible mess. Her medium-length hair brown hair was sticking up in every direction. She was still in her pajamas, her face caked with sweat. "Janet, thank god you're here."

"Jackie, what the hell happened to you?"

Jackie through her arms up in the air and stepped aside so Janet could come in, "Emma decided she didn't want to sleep last night, I just got her to bed an hour ago. I have a closet full of clothes and I can't find _anything _to wear, I'm in desperate need of a shower, I haven't had _any _coffee yet, and my 'outing' with David is in less than two hours!"

"Alright, first of all, take a deep breath," She obeyed. "Now, before we go any further, are you sure you wanna call him David? The only person that I know of that can call him his real name is his mother."

"Alright sorry, I'll call him Ikey."

"Okay, now I'll go through your closet and find something, you go take a shower."

For a short second Jackie visibly relaxed. "Okay." Jackie went upstairs while Janet made a fresh pot of coffee. After about 20 minutes Jackie was wrapped in a towel staring absently at her closet, a very confused expression on her face. She sighed, "I have nothing to wear."

"Psh, Jackie you've officially lost it." Janet responded, walking in with a full mug for her friend. "There are a million things in here you can wear," the curly brunette stated as she handed her oblivious friend the coffee, "What about this?" Janet asked as she pulled out a dark green v-neck and a matching pair of blue jeans.

"Nate loved that shirt on me." Janet just looked at her.

She pulled out a light blue long sleeve shirt. "This?"

"I was with him when I bought that."

"Jackie, is there anything in here Nate hasn't seen? When's the last time you went shopping?"

"Easy, with you."

"I mean before that,"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Alright, never mind, there's the clothes we just bought?" Jackie pointed to the bag on her bed. Janet rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for. "Ah, here we go." She smiled revealing a pair of light blue jeans and a low cut yellow shirt. "Perfect."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

_About a half hour later… _

Jackie was physically ready. Emotionally? Janet wasn't so sure. "Jackie, it's not labeled as a date, will you just swallow all your worrires and give this a shot?"

"How nervous were you on your first—"

"Don't even go there," she interrupted, "It was completely different. We were friends first. Just like you and Ikey can be." Jackie sighed. "Just give this a chance; I wouldn't let you do this if I didn't think it was a good idea."

Jackie nodded. "Okay."

_Later… _

Jackie was standing in front of the door, staring at it. She turned to Janet, who gave her the best encouraging look she could muster. Jackie nodded and answered the door. There stood Ikey, his hands in his jean pockets and it was quite obvious he was nervous; Janet had never seen him like that before. Janet noticed he wasn't wearing a hat…that was a first.

"Hey." He simply said to them both, moving on the balls of his feet.

"Hey." Jackie greeted, trying her best not to smile like a dork.

"Ready to go?" Ikey said pointing behind him.

"Yeah." She nodded, "Just one second."

"Okay, no rush."

Jackie walked into the kitchen and Janet followed. "Okay, so what's the plan?" Jackie said so quickly that Janet almost didn't get it.

"What plan?"

"What do you mean what plan," she forced herself to whisper, "the plan that I _know _you've been formulating in your head since I told you about calling Ikey."

"Oh that plan, uh…well, I just figured you'd call me if you wanted to bail."

Jackie sighed, "That's it? That's your master plan, I'll _call _you?"

"Calm down, if you need to get outta there for what ever reason, you need to excuse yourself, go to the bathroom, call me on your cell, come back to the table, I'll call you again, and you say there's a problem with Emma, and you leave."

"That's a terrible plan." Jackie crossed her arms over her chest, exasperated.

"Why? It makes sense! If we actually come up with a full blown plan he'll know something is up."

"I guess you're right."

Janet nodded firmly, "You better go before he wonders why you're taking so long."

"Oh, shit. Alright, call if you need _anything_, I brought her car seat in the living room so if you want to go out or something, that's fine. Emma should be waking up soon from her nap, you sure you're good?"

"We'll be fine, go… have some fun alright?"

"I'll try, thank you…for everything."

"Don't mention it." Janet replied without hesitation.

Jackie walked back toward the front door where Ikey was patiently waiting. "Ready?" She said as she grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"Yep, I'm all set, he said as he stepped aside after opening the door. Janet smiled as she watched them walk out.

Ikey opened the truck door for Jackie, and shut it lightly when she was inside. He climbed in his side a few seconds later, and smiled at her, she returned the smile, he turned the truck key and it took a few tries for the engine to start.

"Truck's old." He explained, "I'm gettin' a new one in a couple a' months."

"Oh, what kind?"

"Well, one with a nice crash test rating, and that can hold a heavy load, I've been looking into Fords."

"Nice choice."

"You like cars?"

"Well, my older brother, he was obsessed with cars his entire childhood, he taught me the ropes, he eventually became a professional mechanic. He loves his job."

"Interesting. You close with your brother?"

"Yeah, well I was before I moved to the Ridge."

"Oh, so you like it here right?" He asked as they cruised down the street going toward October Road.

"I do, it's a lot quieter that Newark."

"Newark? Is that where you're from?"

"Yeah, the largest city in New Jersey." She stated.

"Oh, then the Ridge must be smaller, you can here a pin drop when you walk outside."

"Exactly, that's what I love about it, it's so…peaceful." That seemed like the right word.

"That it is." He agreed smoothly.

"So wanna tell me where we're going?"

"Well, I thought I'd take you to a place you haven't been to before. You are new here in the Ridge, it's only right for us townies to show you where you can get the best grub." Ikey explained.

"That makes sense, but how do you know I haven't been to this place you're taking me to?"

_Shit._ "I have my ways." He responded smoothly. Ikey did his best to ask Eddie where the girls have been for lunch…without sounding _too _interested. Of course Eddie could tell right away that he was, but Ikey didn't need to know that.

Jackie only nodded, impressed.

When they arrived at the small café, Ikey stopped the truck and said "We're here."

Ikey opened the door for Jackie, helping her out of the high truck. She thanked him as they walked inside.

They picked a table close to the window and sat across from each other. "Have you been here before?" Ikey asked.

"Nope, I hope you know what's good."

"I do, I try to make it here at least once a week."

Jackie looked up at him in surprise as they both opened their menus.

* * *

Janet was handing Emma her juice when the phone rang. "Hello?" She answered after the third ring.

"Hey there pretty girl, what goes on?"

Janet smiled. "Nothing much, I was just about to put a movie in for Emma."

"Oh really, well can you ask the babysitter if she would like some company while watching the kiddie movie?"

"I can, as long as this unexpected visitor realizes that the babysitter is in fact _babysitting _and can not be bothered with a person's very wild urges."

"Oh, I'll be sure to tell the unexpected visitor this, I'm positive he was unaware of it."

"That makes sense, considering in the past the unexpected visitor and the babysitter have controlled wild urges in very odd places."

This made him laugh, "I think he gets the hint, can you tell the babysitter that the unexpected visitor will be arriving in a matter of seconds?"

But before she could answer the dial tone began and there was a knock at the door.

* * *

After looking at the menu for about ten minutes, Jackie was frustrated. She couldn't decide, there were too many good choices.

"Alright Ikey, I give up, what's good here? Everything sounds good."

"That's because it's true, what do you like?"

"I like pretty much everything."

"Really? What are you in the mood for?"

"It doesn't matter to me. What are you having?" She shrugged. _Am I being too difficult? _

"A turkey sub," Ikey answered, "I could eat subs any day of the week."

"Really, I love subs. Which ones are good?"

"All of them, do you want me to order for you?"

"I'd like that." She smiled genuinely.

"A hot sub or cold sub?"

"Hot."

"You're not allergic to anything are you?"

"Not that I know of."

"What about the chicken finger sub? Those are really good."

"Alright."

Ikey placed there orders in when the waitress came over.

* * *

Janet opened the door to reveal Eddie, standing there with a grin.

"The babysitter wanted me to tell you that you are a goofball." Janet said crossing her arms, trying to hide her smile.

"Really, well the unexpected visitor has a message for the babysitter too."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Eddie bent down to whisper in ear. "The babysitter is the most beautiful woman in the world and the unexpected visitor has to come over before she was swept off her feet by prince charming."

"Well, tell the unexpected visitor that he's out of luck because the babysitter's prince charming has already come."

"Oh darn, who's the lucky guy?"

"He's right here, with that dumb look on his face." His manhood hardened, he couldn't take it any longer. But as always, she met him halfway.

* * *

Jackie was nervous eating in front of Ikey, she had a tendency to stuff her face when she was really hungry, she controlled herself though, eating slower and taking smaller bites than normal. However, her nervousness did not go unnoticed by the man sitting across from her.

"Something wrong? Do you not like your food? I can get you something else—"

"No, it's great actually." Ikey smiled, "Thanks."

"Glad you like it, I like a girl with a hearty appetite, its annoying when all girls ever order is salads."

Jackie laughed, "That's definitely not me."

"Good." Ikey nodded taking a bite of one of his french-fries.

Jackie took a bigger bite of her sub, feeling less self-conscious.

* * *

Janet and Eddie sat in the couch with Emma in between. When Finding Nemo started, Emma's eyes lit up.

"Nemo!" She squealed pointing to the screen.

Janet and Eddie couldn't help but laugh. She really was cute.

* * *

Jackie finished her sub and fries at about the same speed Ikey did.

"That was good Ikey, I'll have to come here again."

"You don't have to come alone, you know."

Jackie smiled, "No?"

"Nope. We could do this again if you'd like, maybe a different place though." He suggested, trying his best not to sound hopeful.

Jackie didn't want to seem eager, "I'd love that."

"Great. Are you up for dessert? They have some good pie here."

"I love pie."

"Awesome, what kind would you like?" Ikey asked, handing her the small dessert menu.

She took the menu, glancing at each one, "The chocolate mudslide one sounds amazing."

Ikey chuckled, "That's my favorite."

Jackie looked up at him. _Maybe I can do this. _She thought as they shared the piece of pie.

Jackie and Ikey talked about nothing important on the ride home, Jackie called Janet only twice to check on Emma, everything was fine.

Ikey walked Jackie up to her doorstep. "I had a great time Jackie, thanks for coming to lunch with me." He sounded like Jackie had owed him a favor or something.

"Anytime, I had fun too."

"We should do this again sometime, I'll call you."

"Okay, looking forward to it." She smiled at him.

"Me too so I should uh, get going…" he said reluctantly. "Gotta get ready for work, Eddie would hound me if I'm late again."

"You work for Eddie?"

"Yeah," Ikey said, "It's nice to work with friends."

"I bet." She didn't know what that was like. "So you—" she paused, "Oh my god!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Bee! There's a bee, I hate bees! Get it away!" She screeched, when Ikey saw it he tried to hit it; Jackie ducked as he hit it when it landed on the house. He killed it.

"Ow, damn it!" Ikey cursed clutching his hand.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Jackie looked panicked.

Ikey opened his hand in pain; the stinger was stuck deep in the middle. "Shit, that doesn't look good."

"Come inside, let me fix that," Jackie said quickly as she opened the front door.

Jackie flew past the threesome sitting on the couch and into the bathroom.

She came out with a first aid kit and set it on the kitchen table, Ikey followed and sat down.

Janet, Eddie and Emma came in seconds later. "What happened?" Janet asked.

"A bee's stinger got stuck in Ikey's hand." Jackie informed them.

"How the hell did you do that Ikey? You're an idiot." Eddie laughed at his friend.

"Shut up Ed."

"Guys, kid in the room." Janet said, "Watch what you say."

"Sorry Janet," They both said.

Jackie took the tweezers from the kit and very carefully pulled the stinger out as Ikey winced. She dabbed his hand with peroxide and placed some liquid band aid over the small wound.

"All set, good as new." Jackie beamed, "Sorry for freaking out about the bee, this wouldn't have happened—"

"No problem Jackie, it doesn't even hurt."

Eddie laughed at him again, "Well girls, we should get going, Ikey and I have a big day ahead of us."

"Yeah, thanks for everything Jackie." Ikey appreciated it.

Jackie smiled, "Anytime Ikey, I'll walk you out."

Ikey stood and Jackie followed him to the front door. They stepped out and stood on the front porch for a moment. "You know, for not liking bees, you handled that pretty well. Thanks again."

Jackie smiled, "What are friends for?" _Crap. _"We are friends right?"

Ikey nodded with a big grin, "Yeah, I would say so."

"Good." Jackie matched his smile. "Thanks again, for today I mean."

Ikey smiled, "I'm not gonna lie Jackie…I think…maybe, I think I like you."

Jackie stared at him for a second, unable to speak. "I think I maybe like you too Ikey."

Ikey nodded; glad they were on the same page. He leaned down, there was not much of a height difference, and Jackie stopped him. "I can't Ikey, not yet." Her eyes full of regret.

"Oh it's alright." He felt like an idiot. "Friends?"

She nodded, "It's not that I don't want to, you're a really nice guy and I had a great time with you today, really, I can't remember the last time I was out with a guy and had that much fun, but I'm just not—I can't—" She couldn't find the right words.

"It's okay, really…we just met, you don't know me that well, I get it."

"Thank you for understanding."

He nodded, "So when do you think we could do this again."

"I don't know…just call me when you're free."

"I'll do that."

Ikey stepped off the porch and toward his truck and Eddie came out a few seconds later. Jackie went back inside, Eddie walked down toward Ikey and Eddie smirked. "How'd it go?"

"Great, she's definitely one of a kind." He didn't want to mention his idiocity.

"Don't mess this us up Ikey, she's my wife's best friend, and if she's upset that means Janet's upset and if you hurt her I swear to god I will kick your ass."

"Relax there Mr. Macho, we're just friends."

"Just friends? Really, well it didn't seem like you wanted to be just friends especially since all you do is talk about her."

"Whatever man, we're just friends, alright. Let it go."

"I swear to god Ikey—"

"Eddie, will you cool off, I'm not gonna mess this up okay? I like her _a lot_. She's smart and funny and beautiful. As of right now, we are friends and that is it."

"Alright, alright. So you're taking it slow then?" Eddie had never heard Ikey call anyone _beautiful_.

"Yes."

"Okay. According to Janet the last serious relationship she's had is her ex-husband. She's been through enough, I don't want to see her get hurt, she's a good girl Ikey."

"I know, I like that about her. Don't worry, I'll be careful." And after that statement the conversation was dropped.

**A/N: How'd I do guys? Thought I'd make up for the lost time with a longer chapter. : ) How'd I do on my portrayal of Ikey? What do you guys think of their friendship, Yay or Nay? Sorry the chapter was mostly focused on them, that won't happen much, I promise**

**Do any of you watch Grey's Anatomy? I picture Jackie to look like Lexi in a way, I don't know why; it seems to suit her in my mind though. I'll put a picture up on my profile soon for those of you who don't watch it. Thanks for reading!! **


End file.
